Esas noches sin acabar
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Sabían perfectamente a lo que se atenían, eran dos personas adultas que se buscaban cada noche, que ansiaban esa compañía de sentirse uno sólo. Y que acababan cada noche como un motivo más. LeonxAda One-shot - Dedicado y realizado a C Matarreyes


**Título: ****Esas noches sin acabar**

**Pairing:**** Leon x Ada**

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Shinji Mikami como creador y CAPCOM por la continuidad de los juegos**

**(*) Negrita: Diálogos entre personajes.**

_(*) Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**(*) Negrita y cursiva: Citaciones del personaje, pensamientos, etc**_

(*) "": Citaciones de acciones pasadas dentro de un Flash Back

**- Dedicado y realizado a petición de C_Matarreyes, espero que te guste -**

"_**¿Recuerdas aquello que no pudimos acabar?**_

_**¿Aquello que no tuvo ningún final?**_

_**Creo que podría ser momento de terminarlo…"**_

Se encontraba en el salón de su apartamento tomando una copa como cada noche intentando apaciguar su mente con un poco de alcohol. Se apoyó en la ventana mirando a aquel cielo oscuro lleno de brillantes estrellas, se había vuelto tan usual esas acciones que incluso podía considerarlas una rutina, al igual que su visita.

**- ¿Por qué has venido? –** Preguntaba el rubio cada noche conforme la veía entrar por su ventana como si se tratase de un gato sigiloso que brillaba con la luz de las estrellas.

**- A acabar esta noche**. – Decía ella cada noche con ese tono picarón y esa sonrisa.

Él suspiraba dejándola acercarse a él, sabía el peligro que representaba pero aun así desde que la había conocido no había temido porque intentara traicionarle. Ellos no eran así a pesar de no tener ninguna relación, lo sabía demasiado bien.

- **Los hombres buenos no se emborrachan por las noches.**

- **Los hombres buenos son los peores para apaciguar sus bestias internas por las noches.** – La miraba terminándose aquella copa, dejándola en el marco de la ventana.

La morena sonrió suavemente dando un paso hacia él, sus delgados brazos rodearon su cintura. No temía mirarle, no había ninguna vergüenza en su rostro. Para él no era nada nuevo verla allí, hacía demasiados años que había aparecido entre las sombras de la noche como una gata en celo y se había metido en su cama ¿Por qué debía asustarse esa noche?

- **Aún no me has dicho que haces aquí ¿Sacarme información? ¿Matarme? –** Acarició sus caderas esperando alguna respuesta que le convenciera.

- **No soy tan cariñosa con mis víctimas **– Abrió su camisa, botón a botón con calma y serenidad, sin tener ningún tipo de prisa ni desesperación.

- **Yo soy más insistente con las mías** – Sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando ambos se acercaban era como si alguna bomba tuviera el tiempo justo para detonar. Las manos de Leon no dudaron en acariciar esa fina espalda, nuevamente sus caderas hasta apretar su glúteo viendo ese respingo por parte de ella. **– Deja de irte.**

**- No estoy aquí para hacer de esto un culebrón romántico, así que cállate Leon** – Sus manos fueron directas a su cara, acariciando esa barba de tres días que pinchaba en la palma de sus manos. Le parecía tan gratificante sentirse así aunque fuera un rato de su larga noche… Que no dudaba de hacerlo día tras día. Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos, la buscaban con tanto deseo e insistencia que cuando se percató estaba acorralada entre la ventana y el Kennedy.

"_**No soy la princesa que tienes que proteger, novato"**_

Era tan endemoniadamente insistente… Su camisa roja estaba abierta, dejando ver su sujetador negro de encaje complaciendo las vistas del chico, acarició sus pechos deseoso, sin desatender ese cuello tan blanquecino en el que más de una noche había querido dejar sus dientes marcados para que más de uno se apartara. Debía reconocer que era como un maldito perro, sí, un maldito perro policía, pero no le gustaba que tocaran lo suyo. Él debía degustar únicamente lo suyo.

Sus besos descendían por encima de sus pechos, su nariz olisqueaba su piel degustando ese olor dulce y de mujer madura que siempre había tenido, incluso cuando la había conocido en Raccoon City. Era tan excitante… No tardó demasiado en olisquear sus pechos, besarlos con suavidad y cuando no pudo contener más esa suavidad estalló, aferrándola de tal manera que había podido arrancarle un gemido involuntario. Podía estar complacido lo que quedaba de noche, ese sonido no se le escaparía de los oídos, por más que durmiera tranquilamente. Él la buscaba, ella lo buscaba, no hacía falta pedir más explicaciones…

"_**Soy la mujer que tienes que ansiar cada noche y tener como si fuera la última"**_

La morena ansiaba degustar el cuerpo del Kennedy, sonreía al recordar a ese policía novato y flacucho al que le había robado un beso. Ahora le tenía delante, fuerte, arrogante y con la mirada clavada en su cuerpo ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Arrancó de forma fiera su camisa, dejándola caer al suelo con bastante insistencia. No se consideraba una "niña buena" tampoco "niña mala", simplemente "la niña interesada" Esa clase de mujeres no toleraban ni ansiaban los finales amorosos. Ellos dos no eran así, sabían muy bien lo que les venía encima cada vez que salían a la calle, lo que suponía tener una familia y perderla en uno de aquellos ataques bioterroristas, no quería eso, o al menos eso pensaba cada vez que besaba su torso y descendía por él, mordiendo su barriga, hasta quedar arrodillada ante él.

- **No te atrevas…** - Rogó él.

**- Como si no te gustara** – Volvió a sonreír ladeando un poco la cabeza complacida.

Los boxers del chico se enredaban en sus manos, los dejaba caer con tal suavidad que cuando se percató que estaban por sus rodillas y que su lengua degustaba su miembro tuvo que coger aire y agarrarse al marco de la ventana, iba a ser una noche muy dura. No por la situación, si no por el hecho de no atarla a la cama para que no se fuera.

"**Sabemos muy bien lo que queremos, no somos dos críos enamoradizos"**

Las manos de Ada masajeaban insistentemente su miembro, con su boca lamía y chupaba cada zona, sabía cómo desesperarlo, como hacer que cayera al suelo, y sus gemidos se lo estaban confirmando.

Agarró el pelo de la morena con tal fuerza que le arrancó otro gemido victorioso, más que una "escena de cama" parecía una batalla en la que uno de los dos tenía que caer, y por ello era tan interesante. Leon movía sus caderas con insistencia, sentía como su miembro se endurecía… Maldita sea estaba deseando ponerla contra la ventana y hacérselo sin parar, no iba a mentir.

No podía dejar de excitarle su piel, para la edad que tenía seguía pareciendo una adolescente, sólo pasar sus dedos por sus hombros la sentía tan suave como el primer día. Se mordió un poco el labio comenzando a venirse en la boca de la chica, apartándola un poco, a pesar de su negativa de no hacerlo (Y por supuesto, como buena _femme fatale_, no se apartó) Saboreó con insistencia su corrida conforme le miraba relamiéndose.

- **Maldita seas, Ada… -**Gruñó él sin dejar de mirar la comisura de sus labios, podía ver algunas manchas blanquecinas en él, su pecho subía y bajaba con fiereza, no podía más. Cogió su brazo con fuerza, levantándola – **Se una buena gatita** – Sonrió pegando un tirón a su pantalón negro junto a sus braguitas negras de encajes y la puso contra la ventana. No le importó que el fuerte movimiento tirara el vaso al suelo, tampoco que se hubiera roto en mil pedazos y que el hielo estuviera cerca de sus pies. Sólo le importaba tener a esa mujer abierta de piernas, aferrándola por detrás con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro agarraba su garganta.

"**Cada noche era una batalla, y los dos lo sabían muy bien"**

**- No soy tu gatita… ¡Ah! **– Se escuchaba perfectamente como sus uñas arañaban la madera de la ventana, le complacía tanto que insistía en sus embestidas, haciendo más fuerte el agarre.

Era tan gratificante sentirse dentro de aquella mujer… Siempre se había limitado a dejarse ayudar, a mantener una distancia prudente como ella había establecido. Cada noche no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y ahora tenerla así, era como cumplir una de sus fantasías sexuales. Movía sus caderas, no le importaba que el cristal se rompiera o que todos los vecinos del edificio de enfrente se asomaran para llamar su atención, realmente no le importaba nada…

La chica gemía con insistencia, rozándose contra él, pasaba una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello, se estiró un poco para poder besarlo. Odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía uno con él … Leon agachó un poco la cabeza buscando sus labios, saboreándolos. Cada beso lento le incitaba a buscar uno más brusco, y cuando ya lo obtenía no dudaba en introducir la lengua en su boca, se podía ver frágil por unos momentos en sus brazos, hasta que ella volvía a hacerle caer en sus brazos.

Las embestidas fueron cada vez más intensas, podía sentir como llegaba al climax por más que quisiera alargar aquella noche, se mordió el labio siendo un poco más brusco, escuchando aquellos gemidos que en una situación normal no los escucharía.

"**Somos mayores como para saber detener esto"**

**- Leon… - **Susurró ahogadamente. No pudo contener más las ganas de correrse dentro de ella, y lo hizo, como cada noche. No se lo había negado y no le permitiría que se lo negase si ella le negaba dormir con él.

Se echó un poco hacia adelante, sin separarse de ella, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el marco de la ventana, sus jadeos se escuchaban por todo el salón, al igual que sus pies podían sentir los cristales clavarse, se engurruñó un poco pero intentó que no lo notara…

**- Otra noche más** – Susurró ella.

**- No piensas quedarte, ¿No es así?** – Suspiró él comenzando a alejarse de ella.

- **No, no lo haré** – Tomó su camisa y su pantalón y se vistió de espaldas a él **– Sé que detestas la rutina, si me quedo te cansarías de verme todos los días** – Le guiñó un ojo – **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ya nos veremos Leon…**

**- Nunca cambiarás, Ada** – Sonrió un poco, rascándose el pelo. Sabía que no podría decir nada más, cuando giró la cara ella ya no estaba. Lo único que sabía es que no olvidaría esa noche como ninguna de las otras anteriores, sin embargo esta vez, los cristales ayudarían a no hacerlo…

"_**¿Recuerdas aquello que no pudimos acabar?**_

_**¿Aquello que no tuvo ningún final?**_

_**Creo que podría ser momento de zanjarlo alguna vez…"**_


End file.
